ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Power (MassTass 10)
The episode starts of with a large portal opening up in the city. After a few minutes Tetramand (now battered and bruised) walks out and seeks revenge on MassTass for trapping him in the Nul Void. MassTass hears of this and uses Jetray to fly into the city. When Mass lands Tetramand is nowhere to be seen but Mass is then grabbed at the neck from behind and chocked. Mass uses Spikeback to injury Tetramand, then using Sandbox to slide out of his grip before using Sludgehammer to crush Tetramand. While the plumbers arrest Tetramand Mass recieves a call on his plumbers badge from Kevin. He says that Aggregor is attacking Galvin Prime 2 and looking for Azmuth. Ben uses Jetray again to fly to the Rustbucket 4 ( the rustbucket 3 rebuilt) and travel to Galvin Prime 2. When they land Azmuth was awaiting their arrival. Azmuth tells Mass of the situation but also says that he does not know where Aggregor is now. Mass uses Echo Echo to split up and search for him. Aggregor, now knowing of Mass's pressence captures and defeats the Echo Echo's one by one. The last Echo Echo finds Aggregor and transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo to fight him but is worn down. Kevin and Gwen attack. Gwen is hit by Aggregors laser staff and knocked unconsious. Kevin then absorbs metal and attack but is also hit by the laser and injured. Mass then uses Withdrawl to suck the powers out of Aggregors staff. Mass is then kicked into a building wall and knocked out. When the team awakes a Galvan tells them that Azmuth has been captured by Aggregor. Mass then asks were they are and the Galvan tells them that they are at the top of Azmuths Headquarters. Mass uses Fasttrack to run to the building and to the top. Aggregor was there and holding Azmuth out of a large window and he was asking where the Time Walker was (Prof. Paradox). Azmuth says that he will never tell but is dropped straigh away. Fasttrack runs out the window, down the wall and grabs Azmuth with seconds to spare. Kevin then knocks Aggregor out the window. When Aggregor rises Mass transforms into a new DNA sample called Toxicat. Aggregor and Mass fight, but Aggregor is smashed into a building wall and the building collapses ontop of him. Aggregor rises from the ruble, but Mass uses Clockwork to age the Building to dust while Gwen uses a spell to cast the dust straight at him. Aggregor could not see and Mass then uses Cannonbolt, charges and knocks Aggregor into the air and out of sight. Azmuth thanks MassTass, Gwen and Kevin for helping him restore peace to Galvan Prime 2. Azmuth then gives Mass a new DNA sample in reward called Splicer. Mass and the team then travel back to Earth with the Rustbucket 4. Majour Events Tetramand returns. Aggregor returns. Azmuth makes a first appearance. Characters MassTass 10 Gwen Kevin Azmuth Aggregor Galvans Tetramand Aliens Used Jetray (x2) Spikeback Sandbox Sludgehammer Echo Echo Ultimate Echo Echo Withdrawl Fasttrack Toxicat Clockwork Cannonbolt Splicer (brief) New DNA Samples Toxicat Splicer Category:Episodes